The present invention relates to a portable and wireless data system, and more particularly, for such a data system for use in a variety of articles, such as footwear, clothing and novelty items.
Portable data systems such as MP3 players, compact disc players, digital audio players, heart monitors and GPS navigation systems are well known in the art. Portable systems allow the user to travel almost anywhere and still be able to utilize the system. Generally, these systems are relatively lightweight and small in size, so that they can be carried by the user or placed in a pocket or on a belt or armband.
However, despite their relatively small size, current data systems can still be bulky when placed in the user's pocket or on a belt. If hand held, the data system can be dropped and damaged. Further, such data systems are generally separately manufactured, and accordingly, the user might have to carry multiple portable devices at the same time in order to listen to music, monitor heart rate, and find directions to a specific location, for example. In addition, with respect to music players and other audio data systems, they generally provide sound only through headset speakers, rather than external speakers, so the user is the only person that can hear the audio output.